


Örökre elveszíthetsz

by LoriBradbury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean-Centric, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Dean Winchester, Ficlet, M/M, Rövidke, Sad, Songfic, elhagyott Dean, másnapos Dean, nosztalgiázó Dean, szomorú, szomorú Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriBradbury/pseuds/LoriBradbury
Summary: „Ha veszítettél már el valakit, tudod, hogy a vesztés pillanatában szeretted a legjobban és a legigazabban. Amikor szembesültél azzal, hogy „nincs”. Amikor a sors letépi rólunk azt, akit szeretünk, s ott maradunk kifosztva, egyedül - a hiányban döbbenünk rá, mennyire szerettük. Utólag. És jönnek az emlékek: a közönyös hétköznapok, a szürke reggelek, a fáradt fölkelések, a rosszkedvű morgások, veszekedések, összezördülések, a kellemetlen esték, amikor nem történt semmi, csak ültetek egymás mellett, üresen - a hiány fájdalmas érzésével visszanézve villámfényben látod meg a múltadat, s azt kiáltod:- Milyen hülye voltam! Nem láttam, milyen kincset szórok szét minden percben és órában! Bár akkor tudtam volna, amit most tudok: hogy ajándék volt vele az élet! Bár visszatérhetne, akár csak egyetlen percre is! Másképp szólnék hozzá? Másképp látnám, másképp ölelném... És elmondanám neki azt, hogy... Mit is?... Amit nem lehet elmondani.” – Müller Péter





	

Nehéz beismerni, de manapság magamra sem ismerek. Még ha legbelül tiltakozom is a tudat ellen, lassacskán muszáj elfogadnom: az utóbbi hetek, hónapok alatt csupán egykori önmagam árnyékává váltam.  
Fáradtan nyitom ki a szemeimet. Múlt éjjel megint túl sokat ittam. A fejem hasogat, a gyomrom ég, a szemeim is fájnak a fénytől, ami a széthúzott függönyök mentén özönlik be a szobába. Hányingerem van. Minden erőmmel küzdök az émelygés ellen, próbálok csak az elnyomására koncentrálni. Nincs energiám kivánszorogni a fürdőbe.  
Halkan felnyögve emelem fel a fejem a párnáról. Leizzadtam, de nem vagyok betakarózva. Már nincs, aki éjjelente ágyba tesz és betakargat, ha kiborulok. Egyre gyakrabban borulok ki. Hiányzik az a kibaszott takaró.  
Hajnalban a kanapén terültem ki, ugyanabban a ruhában, amiben tegnap voltam. Nem bajlódtam az öltözködéssel, még a bakancsommal sem szenvedtem. Az utolsó dolognak tűnt, ami akkor érdekelt.  
Csak vissza akartam jönni. Vissza ide, ami egykor az otthonom volt. Az egyetlen hely, ahol valaha boldognak éreztem magam. Tiszta szívemből boldognak. Most már nem tartom olyan jó ötletnek ezt a megmozdulást. A fizikai fájdalom mellé egyre erősödő szorítás társul a mellkasomban, amint körülnézek a helyiségben.

Minden ugyanolyan, mint mikor elment. Egyetlen tárgyat sem tettem arrébb azóta. Semmit. Egyedül a szőnyegen árválkodó, kiürült whiskeysüveg éktelenkedik itt új darabként, bizonyítékul a tegnap esti kiakadásomra. Tudtam, hogy ez lesz, ha idejövök. Hogy az emlékek majd újra vadul fojtogatni kezdenek, hogy elhatalmasodik rajtam a fájdalom, hogy az eddig eltemetett kínok ismét előtörnek, és kíméletlenül maguk alá temetnek. De vissza kellett jönnöm. Emlékezni akartam arra, ami jó volt. A rengeteg fájdalom mellé szükségem volt arra a maréknyi szépre, amit itt éltem át. Vele.

A papucsok összevissza hevernek az ajtó mellett. Mindig ő tette rendbe őket. A kötény is a helyén lóg. Hányszor sütött abban nekem egy-egy finom apróságot délutánonként, hogy azzal vidítson fel egy nehéz nap után. A képek a dohányzóasztalról néznek vissza rám. Mind ugyanúgy áll, egyetlen centit sem mozdítottam rajtuk. Már por lepi az összeset. Milyen boldog voltam rajtuk. Ő utálta, ha lefényképezik. Ezekre mégis büszke volt. Tetszettek neki. Tudom. A szeme mindegyiken ragyog. Szó szerint ragyog. Ő is boldog volt rajtuk.

Már semmi közöm ahhoz az emberhez, aki akkor voltam. Nem tudom, ki ő. Mintha egy teljesen ismeretlen személy lenne. Nem egykori önmagam. Vidám volt, látom rajta. Gondtalan. Szerette az életet. Mindennél jobban.  
Én pedig üres vagyok. Üres és láthatatlan.  
De rá még mindig emlékszem. Tisztán. Nem volt tökéletes, de igyekezett. Mindig annyira nagyon igyekezett. Azt hiszem, túlságosan is. Nála jobbat sosem ismertem.  
Kedves volt, melegszívű és odaadó. Szétszórt, mégis imádni való. Ő volt minden, amiért rajongtam ezen a világon. Az összes apró csoda megtestesítője, amelyre teljes emberi mivoltom során szinte gyermeki áhítattal néztem fel. És az enyém volt. Egy nagyon rövid ideig csak az enyém.

De most már végleg elment, mert kihasználta egy férfi, aki képtelen szeretni.


End file.
